


Follow The Yellow Brick Road

by ElphabaShepard



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElphabaShepard/pseuds/ElphabaShepard
Summary: Bernie heard very little of the message Raf had left on her phone. She heard enough, though. It took a surprisingly small amount of time to clear her leaving and fly back to the UK, but once Major Wolfe had a goal in mind, there were few on earth who could stop her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For my incredible Twin, (@theprivatelivesof on Tumblr), who inspires me so very much and who has far more faith in me than I deserve. This came from a discussion we had some time ago and the credit must go to her. 
> 
> Set prior to Black Dog (S19E03) so Hanssen is still around and Robbie is still a distant memory.
> 
> Huge thank you to Meg (@moandkatelive on Tumblr) for beta-ing and generally making sense of my nonsense.
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting to Ao3, so apologies for any errors in my usage & any help in that regard would be greatly appreciated.

She knew it was odd. She knew it was unlikely to be real. The edges of the ward were fuzzy and so many of the faces were faces she should have known. But Bernie Wolf was back in Holby hospital, back in touching distance if either of them chose to move those few precious steps towards each other. And that was all Serena cared about in the end. 

The entire ward had apparently gathered around the main corridor to watch the drama and despite that, Serena still only had eyes for Bernie. For the desperate, yearning look the blonde was apparently trying very hard to hide. Then Raf stepped forward.

"Serena, do you love Bernie?" He asked, as if they had not already had this conversation, as if it really were that simple. And for a moment, Serena contemplated subverting the question, her gaze hardened by days, weeks of facing the rumours and loneliness. But when it came down to it, there really was only one answer.

"Yes." And Serena smiled, fully and with a flush to her cheeks, her eyes dipping away but finding the stunned woman again quickly. Because despite everything else, that was quite an incredible thing to realise. And being with Bernie, what they had when they weren't being idiotic and not listening to each other, was perfect. It was only right she say so.

It seemed as though the whole ward held its breath as Fletch stepped forward (when had he started walking so fluidly again?) and turned everyone's attention to Bernie instead.

"Bernie, do you love Serena?" He asked and Serena felt herself flush pink even further, right up to her hair roots. It didn't stop her from finding Bernie's gaze and holding it steadily, needing to finally know the truth.

"What are you saying? That would be totally inappropriate and very unethical, there's just no way that could happen, I mean, I'm a total mess and she's very much not, you know? I mean, it wouldn't be fair to her even if I did, despite it being totally obvious and very much irrelevant, but... Yes." Serena nearly lost her temper when the final word at last made it's way into the space between them. But then she realised.

'She loves me. Bernie does love me.'

"Then what are you waiting for?" Raf asked with a chuckle and Serena looked back at Bernie with an incredulous but indescribably happy expression before they were both moving, step after step towards each other, the need and anticipation building with each moment...

Then Serena woke up.

And reality hit like a hangover.

With a heartfelt groan and a thump, Serena almost threw herself over onto the other side of her bed. At the last second she remembered her injury and instead clenched her healthy fist in the sheets, cursing her subconscious. And film night. And her brain. And Nanny McPhee, which is what Jason had chosen to watch the night before.

Wasn't it bad enough she was plagued by mentions of the other woman throughout her ordinary working day? Did she have to spend her nights that way too?

Dragging herself carefully upright, Serena cursed the universe at large for messing with her perfectly exemplary existence, then took it back in the next second. No matter how bad things got, she still wouldn't trade knowing Bernie Wolfe for anything. Not even having her heart back under lock and key.

Damnit. She really was turning into a pining adolescent with a penchant for dramatics.

+++++++++

"Serena... Accident... Hurt... Better come back... Need your help..."

That was all Bernie had heard of the message Raf had left on her phone. That was all she needed to know. It took a surprisingly small amount of time to clear her leaving and fly back, but once Major Wolfe had a goal in mind, there were few on earth who could stop her.

All of her belongings that she'd relocated with her were very haphazardly stashed in her case, with odd lumps betraying her haste and disregard for order under such circumstances. Bernie wouldn't have bothered packing, except she didn't want to leave a reason to call her back, away from an injured Serena.

She knew it was ridiculous. To be rushing home, all akimbo, as fast as her determination and a quickly booked flight could carry her. Serena was a grown, proud, wonderful woman and a skilled doctor with many equally skilled colleagues. She did not need Bernie Wolfe to rush back to her side. But Bernie Wolfe had abruptly realised that she couldn't live with herself if she didn't do something.

She'd promised Serena she had her back. Some joke.

And some grand gesture of rushing across a continent was not going to fix it, Bernie knew that. But she had to know Serena was ok. Had to see it for herself.

Hence sitting in a cab about two minutes away from Holby City hospital with all of her luggage and looking as though a bus had rolled over her (travelling usually agreed with her but apparently worry did not).

Pulling up to the main entrance, Bernie thrust what money she had at the cabbie and hoped he would not still be there when she came back out, before clambering in ungainly haste out of the vehicle and rushing towards AAU. Her mind had one chant repeating over and over, "Serena... Hurt..." Until she finally reached her destination.

Slipping in behind Louise, she darted into the ward, dropped her bags against a wall and paused at last to scan for her target.

As it turned out, she didn't have to look far.

Serena Campbell, in all of her orange shirt-ed, pixie cut, powerhouse glory, was stood beside the nurses' station, apparently in conversation with a new staff member (Bernie recognised instantly that Serena wasn't impressed with whatever it was this person had done and tried not to smirk at the easily read exasperation in Serena's expression).

Then someone nudged the nurse. Who turned to look at Bernie. Which prompted Serena to look at Bernie. And the pile of folders Serena had been clutching with one arm fell away, onto the floor. Without a thought.

"Bernie." Serena breathed, somehow loud enough to reach every ear.

Every noise, every beep, every voice on the ward, stopped. Bernie wasn't sure if people were just concentrating that hard on them or if it was her own focus cutting away the sound. Though there were a lot of people staring. And not moving. They all had to know she wasn't due back yet. They could probably work out why she was back now.

Then Bernie noticed the sling holding Serena's other arm in place and a frisson of panic stiffened her body before she was striding across the space between them to examine the other woman. Serena met her part of the way.

"What happened? How bad is it?" Bernie asked urgently, gentle hands shifting the sling to take a look at the arm beneath, eyes running over that before taking in every other body part, determined to catalogue every change in the woman before her. Her hands traced along the edges of both arms, then shoulders, then Serena's back, trying to reassure herself. Aside from the arm, the other immediately noticeable change was that Serena clearly hadn't been sleeping well. Bernie immediately knew why.

"You - you're here." Serena breathed, her gaze never wavering from Bernie's face and the blonde felt another surge of guilt at the realisation Serena hadn't been sure she would be back. Serena was well and truly staring at her with the hunger of a woman deprived of that which she most desired.

"You came back." Serena's voice was practically a whimper and Bernie realised she'd gripped her shoulder instead of drawing away. Serena's expression was dazed but still, even now, Bernie could see a little touch of happiness creeping in, along with a hint of disbelief.

Finally assured that the woman she loved was in one piece and in no immediate danger of any medical emergencies, Bernie drew her gaze forcefully back to Serena's, indescribably nervous about what was to come.

"Of course I came back. You - I thought you were..." Bernie trailed off, not wanting to even speak what she had worried to be true.

"It's nothing really, just a nasty sprain. How did you...?"

"Raf called me. Did you honestly think I wasn't checking on you?" Bernie asked with a touch of a smile. Serena's expression lit up for a minute at the prospect, one of her smaller but no less happy smiles that was tempered by shock. The next moment, the reality once more asserted itself to make her question, make her worry. Then an eyebrow flickered in irritation at Bernie.

The lack of confidence in Bernie's omniscience promoted a scoffing sound from the blonde and Serena finally huffed a longer response.

"Well, how was I to know? You haven't spoken to me!"

"Please believe me, I wanted to. I thought about it every day. Every single day." Bernie admitted, her hand twining in Serena's uninjured one. Serena appeared torn between giving in to her anger and waiting out the storm until she got what she wanted. "But how could I say I'd given you time and space if I stayed in contact as much as I wanted to?" Bernie admitted, with her head angled down.

"Well, I hope you've had enough of both bloody Time and Space, because I'm sick of them!" Serena finally exclaimed. "I can cope with gossiping, I can cope with being under-staffed, I can cope with most work things. But these weeks without you... they’ve been a nightmare." Serena admitted, gaze flicking up to Bernie before swinging around to Morven and Raf. "Just ask them." Serena nodded in their direction.

Without really thinking about it, Bernie's gaze swept up to the others in blue scrubs and all of them nodded furiously, without a flicker of hesitation.

"You're maddening, you know. You come in here, turn everything upside down, inside out, make me fall totally in love with you, I've felt like a raging adolescent for weeks! And now you swan back in here and..." Serena seemed to pause as she realised exactly what it was she'd said and her eyes narrowed focus entirely onto the blonde, trying to make out what Bernie was thinking, while ignoring the new flush that lit her face.

Instead of succumbing to the enormity of what was just said, Bernie decided to divert.

"And.. ?" A smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth, wanting to take hold but Bernie did not quite let it. Instead, Bernie did her best to contain the want and yearning Serena's words had ignited within her, to admittedly little success.

"And you better get over here, Bernie Wolfe, because I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for a while." It was the first time Bernie had heard her full name spoken by Serena since it had come to mean something and she knew that meant the words were less of a suggestion, more like a command to sanity. A command she felt call to every part of her.

Then someone coughed. Bernie couldn't work out who it was but both of them suddenly became aware that they were not the only two people on AAU today and that they did have quite the captive audience. They both turned their heads to look out at the crowd, all those faces, so many judgements that could be passed. Bernie had to take a breath.

Then she felt Serena's injured hand fist in her top, the fingers wrapped in her own tightening. Clearly, Serena didn't want her to go anywhere. And as Bernie turned back to take in Serena's expression, the rest of it all fell away and she realised she didn't care who was watching, anywhere near as much as she used to. Serena was still sure. Serena loved her, in fact.

"Erm, you know what?" Bernie began slowly, not entirely convinced she had more to follow on with that sentence. Serena brought Bernie's hand up to her cheek and held it there, a smile beginning to take hold of those beautiful lips. Unable to process any more higher brain function, Bernie brought her other hand up to Serena's cheek, leaned forward and kissed her. Deeply.

Serena surged upwards into the kiss and they both stumbled a little with how eager they were and how unstable the floor was (it wasn't until after Bernie realised they were treading and sliding all over the files Serena had dropped earlier). It was exquisite, full of feeling and wonderful. Everything they had been and everything they could be.

After the initial roar of sensation and elation, Bernie became aware that the ward was clapping and wolf-whistling but after feeling Serena's hand untangle from her clothes long enough to make some sort of obscene gesture, she found she really didn't care. Serena was here, kissing her, loving her, and that was the most important thing, possibly at all.

It could only have been a very certain voice that gave them enough pause to stop and turn, though Bernie's arm remained around Serena's shoulders and she was inordinately pleased to feel Serena's arm around her waist as well.

"Auntie Serena?" Bernie felt the tension in her love's breathing, knew Serena was nervous, but she didn't have cause to be. Bernie was convinced this could only be a good thing. Jason was not prejudiced, not in matters like this (mess with the TV, then maybe, but not over this). "You're finally moving a bit quicker. Well done." Jason smiled, and not the smile he gave when he was trying to be polite, it was a true, happy smile.

Bernie couldn't help but beam at him. Serena gave something of a choked sob before surging forwards, dragging Bernie with her, hauling Jason into a hug that was entirely impetuous. For a few moments, Bernie felt the boy stand, as if enduring it, but she was overwhelmingly surprised when he raised both arms and wrapped them solidly around each woman.

Both were conscious about keeping Jason for too long, so let him go immediately when his grip loosened.

Having been so focussed on their family and that particularly important blessing, Bernie had completely missed Hanssen joining them on the ward as well.

"I have to say, you rather took the words out of my mouth Mr Haynes." The words were well measured and of great worth and merit to all those that heard them. A benefactor Bernie had most certainly not anticipated but was inordinately relieved to have. Bernie felt Serena's breath hitch beside her before they both nodded their thanks to the endearing, spindly man. If circumstances had been different, he would have been dragged into a hug as well.

As if Hanssen was the starting gunshot, everyone else descended upon them, Morven, Raf, Louise, patients that had evidently been keeping an ear out for ward gossip, then Dominic, Essie, Sacha, who were apparently heading out from their shift. It was overwhelming, but in the best way, to know just how many people were wishing them well.

Bernie even caught sight of a couple of patients leaning across the gap between their beds to give high fives, which made her smile in bemusement. Just how far had the story of what happened between her and Serena travelled?

Bernie felt her own cheeks flush, uncomfortable at being the centre of attention, something she was very unaccustomed to when it came to her private life, even avoided where possible. Serena was flushed too but the blinding smile she flashed repeated at Bernie and all of those who congratulated them told a much more comfortable, happy story. It filled Bernie with relief and joy.

The best part of it all was that they never let go of each other. Even when getting hugs and talking to separate people, Serena's arm remained around Bernie's waist and Bernie's arm continued to curve around Serena's shoulders. Every time Serena inched slightly in one direction, Bernie followed, and vice versa, as though they were drawn together by magnets.

It was something Bernie realised had been happening for a while - they always had gravitated towards each other. When they were on the ward, in free moments, they would much rather be standing next to each other, able to share a conversation or even just space. Bernie marvelled at her own inability to see the signs earlier of just how serious her feelings were for Serena.

'Absolutely never letting her go again.' Bernie thought with a rush of feeling.

Then Bernie noticed Raf collecting various denominations of notes from various people around them and had to stop herself from shaking her head. If the poor buggers got caught, Serena was going to-

"Raf, what are you doing?" Bernie winced at the bite in her favourite surgeon's tone.

"Oh, erm, nothing really, just collecting-"

"You were betting on us?" Serena surmised easily, and far too calmly.

"In a manner of speaking." Raf admitted reluctantly.

"How much have you made?" Serena asked with a smirk and Bernie knew there was going to be a caveat to all these winnings. Raf knew it too, by the growing look on his face.

"Not that much." Raf denied quickly as he scurried closer, clearly hoping to keep the conversation semi-quiet and hiding the volume of notes in his hands as best he could.

"I’m sure you can spare..." Serena leaned over and plucked a few of the papers from his fingers, “that much, surely? Just enough for a candlelit dinner out somewhere for the ones who made you all of that money.” Serena entreated in a low voice. 

Raf looked fairly put out at how much lighter his winnings now were but Serena merely waited him out, daring him to say something before pulling out her ace. 

"Of course, I could always tell everyone that you were the one to bring her back, meaning you rigged the whole pool in the first place?" Bernie couldn't help her own smirk at the conniving voice.

With a reluctant sigh, Raf nodded and shrugged, pointedly not looking as Serena tucked her money away before giving his boss an eyebrow.

"Don't I at least get some credit for bringing her back? You've been moping for weeks." Raf teased the brunette in Bernie's arm, which tightened at the thought of Serena missing her as much as she had missed Serena.

"Oh yes, and you've been entirely magnanimous about the whole thing, haven't you? Not complained a bit about the extra work or how grumpy I've been?" Serena sassed back, with a twinkle in her eye that Raf returned with a grin. It didn't quite dispel Bernie's guilt at the apparent hole she'd left, though.

"She has been seriously grumpy." Raf stage-whispered to Bernie. "Really hope you're not planning on going anywhere again for a while." He was joking but Bernie could tell there was a real question in there and Serena had tensed slightly beside her as well.

With a small smile to Raf, Bernie inclined her head to direct all her attention and her answer at the woman beside her.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Guess you're stuck with me." The tremulous, gorgeous smile that took hold of Serena's expression was breath-taking to watch and Bernie committed it to memory instantly.

"I think I can live with that." Serena's eyes twinkled as she replied and Bernie just couldn't help herself so she leaned over and gave the brilliant woman another kiss.

After that, it didn't take long to square away Serena leaving early and Bernie was succinctly informed that she was coming home with her and Jason, no arguments. Bernie gathered up her bedraggled luggage, Serena finished up everything she needed to then packed up her bags in record time and the three of them headed out the door with beaming smiles.

Serena took charge the minute they got back, shunting Bernie in the direction of the bathroom upstairs, telling her in the kindest of ways that she smelt like plane and needed a shower, while Jason clearly had a schedule to begin on the large television in the living room. Bernie did as she was told, grateful for the chance to wash away all that worry she'd been carrying.

Upon returning downstairs, Bernie found Serena tucked under a blanket on the sofa while Jason had folded himself into the armchair, both absorbed in a historical documentary about World War II. Serena had taken off the sling so her wrist was just wrapped in a medical brace now, which was far less worrying. 

Just for a moment, Bernie paused, taking in the scene, unbelievably grateful that this was to be her future. She hadn't ruined everything. 

Serena loved her.

That was still a fact that impacted her entire consciousness as she thought it. Still caused earthquakes inside of her. How could she be this lucky?

Then Serena caught sight of her and smiled up at her with that breath-taking smile again, the one Bernie could feel over every inch of her. And Bernie smiled back, making a mental note to tell Serena before the night was done how much she meant to her. Gently, Serena beckoned her in, pointing to a glass of Shiraz on the table and motioning for Bernie to join her, which she was happy to do.

Serena laid half of the blanket over Bernie's legs and snuggled - there really was no other word for it - into the blonde's side, one hand elegantly grasping her own wine while the other was awkwardly tucked near her stomach, due to the wrist brace.

"Does that hurt?" Bernie asked in a low voice, eyes lingering on the injured arm.

"Only when I forget about it and try to move it too fast." Serena answered with a shrug. "The sling is mostly to remind me not to use it but I can only put up with it for so long." Bernie nodded in understanding, remembering easily how irritating the material could be on the neck after even a short while.

"I never even asked what happened." Bernie murmured, allowing herself to relax back into the sofa and into Serena, who was so beautifully warm and real beside her.

"I think you did ask but were more concerned with making sure it wasn't life-threatening, by the look of you. What exactly did Raf say?" Serena asked with a chuckle. Bernie hid her mouth with her wine as she tried not to flush in embarrassment.

"Are you two going to talk all the way through this?" Jason interjected. "I can't hear the narrator." Bernie tried to contain her smile at the momentary eye roll Serena had to hold back before turning to Jason and assuring him they would keep their voices down. After so much time away, Jason just being himself was another happy moment of familiarity.

Once Jason seemed satisfied they wouldn't disturb his program again, Serena turned back and waited for an answer.

"Just that you were hurt and it would be a good idea if I came back. I... He left a voice message and I didn't bother calling him back to check before..." Bernie trailed off, not wanting to describe her mad panic and race to come home.

"Before you decided to rush back at the speed of light to check on me?" Serena offered with a smile that was teasing but far more warm and loving than anything.

"Pretty much." Bernie mumbled and Serena leaned over quickly to brush a kiss across the flushing woman's cheek.

"Thank you." Serena murmured against her ear before drawing back and focussing once more on the documentary. Bernie finished her drink and returned the glass to the table before pressing carefully into Serena's side, the drink, heavenly company and knowledge that she was home making it easy to relax.

Serena inclined her head to rest against Bernie's once she was settled and Bernie felt her eyes close reflexively at the gesture. She would never be tired of feeling Serena's skin against her own, knowing it meant the other woman was as close as could be.

Eventually, Serena discarded her own finished drink and her now free hand took possession of Bernie's from where they had been resting on her blanket-covered thighs, drawing one onto her lap and tracing along the tendons and muscles. The gesture was entirely natural, comfort given and received from the contact, and Bernie felt sparks along every curve Serena caressed, the soothing presence lulling Bernie further into tranquility.

In the back of her mind, Bernie knew there were many things she needed to say, things Serena deserved very much to hear, and she was determined to say them. But this moment was so very perfect and so very precious. As if looking into a magic mirror at her perfect future. Bernie couldn't interrupt it just yet.

After an hour or so, during which Serena found the particularly sensitive point inside of Bernie's wrist and clearly enjoyed teasing the blonde with it, the doorbell rang.

"Curry's here." Jason said without turning and Serena sighed in a mock-aggrieved way.

"Yes, thank you Jason." Extracting herself reluctantly from Bernie's side, Serena grabbed her purse on the way to the front door.

"We ordered some for you too." Jason informed Bernie before she could begin to panic about overstaying her welcome. "Auntie Serena said you like curry more than shepard's pie, which is what should have been for dinner tonight." Jason looked back finally at Bernie while they both heard Serena dealing with the delivery person. "Is that true?"

"It is actually, Jason." Bernie confirmed, wondering whether Jason wasn't happy about the change.

"I thought everyone liked shepard's pie?" Jason asked.

"I do. But curry is better." Bernie explained with a smile.

"I suppose. I think Auntie Serena just didn't want to cook. She doesn't seem to like it much." Jason offered and Bernie felt her lips twitch at the truth in that. Serena always preferred eating out to cooking.

"Food's in the kitchen, come and choose what you want, you two." Serena called as she breezed past the living room into the kitchen.

"Auntie Serena chose your food but you can have some of mine if she got it wrong." Jason said as he got up and moved in the same direction as his aunt.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Jason. Your aunt and I have eaten together a few times, fairly sure she knows what I like." Bernie replied with a private smirk before following. 

As the three of them stood in the kitchen, piling up their plates with rice, curry and popadoms, Bernie suddenly realised what a momentous thing both auntie and nephew had done for her - Serena had remembered that she wasn't keen on typical English dishes and worked out a way to ask Jason to change their dinner schedule, which Bernie remembered was pretty much set in stone. And on top of that, Jason had agreed to the change, because it was Bernie's preference!

Feeling a well of emotion rise up inside of her at how incredible the gesture was and how little Serena and Jason had made of the whole thing, Bernie had to pause and gather herself. Serena noticed of course and waited until Jason had returned to the living room with his dinner on a tray. Then Serena reached out and ran a hand over her arm, drawing her attention around.

"Are you alright?" Serena questioned, moving closer to get a look at Bernie's face. Bernie nodded, her eyes on her plate, shoulders hunched before Serena curved a hand over them and drew Bernie to face towards her. Serena didn't need to speak, knew Bernie would get there, so she just watched her face carefully.

"You are fantastic, Serena Campbell." Bernie told her earnestly, her hands rising to cup Serena's cheeks, her thumbs ever so slightly brushing the soft skin underneath. "You deserve so much better. You deserve the best."

"Now stop that, right now. It's that sort of thinking that landed us on opposite continents. You may not see it but to me, you are the best. More to the point, you are the one I want." Serena held Bernie's hands to her face and looked unwaveringly into her eyes, as if willing Bernie to understand and believe her.

Bernie met that gaze unsurely but the feeling and determination she found there gave her strength. After some concentration, she began to allow her muscles to release after the adrenaline of her flight instinct had reared its head.

Serena wanted her. Serena loved her. This was where she was meant to be.

"You truly are fantastic, Serena. You are so strong and so brave. As well as being kind. Do you know how rare that is?" Bernie asked, closing the space between them.

"Is it?" Serena returned with a wry smile that didn't hide how touched she was by the words and Bernie nodded, leaning in to touch their foreheads together. "Well then, I suppose you'd better keep reminding me." Serena murmured, her eyes closing as their skin slid together and their hair tickled each other.

"Oh I will. I promise you that." Bernie sealed her words with kiss that devoured them both. The kitchen fell away and it was just them, their touch, their kiss, their pounding hearts. Bernie expressed everything she could through her devotion to that kiss and this time, Serena whimpered into her mouth. Which only set her further alight.

"Auntie Serena! I've been waiting ten minutes now. Will you and Doctor Bernie please hurry up?" Came the inevitable call from the living room and Serena practically growled at the interruption while Bernie couldn't contain her laugh.

"We'll be right there, Jason." Bernie called back, stroking Serena's cheeks again to smooth away some of the frustration. Serena sighed and drew back, catching one of Bernie's hands as it fell from her face and pressing a kiss to the palm that made Bernie yearn for more time. She had a notion her own eyes were darker than usual and she knew Serena's were, just as her mouth had a thoroughly kissed look to it that Bernie appreciated very much.

Reluctantly, Bernie drew away and returned to her plate, breathing out deeply. She heard Serena pick up her own plate and cutlery and did the same, following Serena out until she stopped abruptly and turned back to Bernie, sliding a hand into her hair and drawing her down for one more kiss, which ended in a goosebump-raising scrape of Serena's teeth across Bernie's bottom lip.

"For your sake, Ms Wolfe, you had better hope the next time we do that, we aren't interrupted." Serena husked in the sexiest tone Bernie had ever heard, before whirling around and slipping into the living room. Bernie barely got coherent thought together quick enough to mutter a "right, ok" before having to follow.

As much as Bernie couldn't imagine simmering down from that particular moment very quickly, the food, TV and Jason's presence definitely helped distract her for long enough to return to that peaceful happy bubble from earlier. She and Serena sunk into each other's side once more and after they'd finished eating, Bernie slumped enough for Serena to thread an arm around Bernie's back and comb fingers into her hair.

The newest documentary Jason had chosen had a musical background through much of it and Bernie was concentrating on that rather than the barrage on information about Tudor royalty. Then Serena's fingernails began catching ever so lightly on her scalp as they carded through her hair and she couldn't stop the sigh in time before Serena heard it.

Bernie felt rather than saw the smirk her reaction withdrew from the other woman and wasn't surprised at all when those artful fingers continued scratching ever so lightly as they moved. The incredibly pleasant sensation, along with Serena being so close and drawing Bernie into her, led Bernie even further into a sleepy, relaxed state. So much so, she only vaguely registering Jason getting up and saying good night, to which Bernie did manage to mumble a reply. 

As Serena flipped the channel to some period drama with another pleasantly smooth background music selection, Bernie sunk back into their shared space, her thoughts and breathing slowing until she simply drifted away.

++++++++++

Precisely on time, Jason stood up from his chair and handed over the television remote to his aunt (or rather, left it on the sofa beside her, as one hand was still buried in Bernie’s hair and the other was out of action) before wishing them both a good night and heading up to his room. 

Serena took a moment to appreciate her nephew’s easy acceptance of this new addition to their lives before scooping up the remote carefully with her injured hand and changing the channel. Anything would do. It was only a temporary distraction until she was sure Jason had settled for the night. 

Scratching her nails a little more firmly against Bernie’s scalp, Serena took a few deep breaths at the thought of finally having her back where she belonged, where Serena had been longing for her to be for weeks. It was a thought that she couldn’t deny finding exhilarating, having only imagined this outcome in her rarest moments. It had seemed so unlikely, so distant. Now here they were.

Serena didn’t intend on wasting any more time.

Their kisses from earlier still flared like bonfires in her memory, warming her blood, and as much as she knew they should be taking things slow, making sure they were doing everything right, Serena found she didn’t much care for the idea of going any slower than they already had.

Straining her hearing, Serena waited until she heard Jason pad back across from the bathroom to his bedroom, shutting the door firmly. Unless some sort of crisis happened, Serena knew he would not be coming back out until 7.30 tomorrow morning. Which was plenty of time.

With a quick breath that was part nerves, part anticipation, Serena arranged her expression into her best version of “come hither” and turned her attention to the blonde currently slumped against her side, cheek resting on her collarbone. As she took in the sight of a thoroughly relaxed Bernie Wolfe, Serena realised the blonde had actually fallen asleep against her. There were faint snuffling sounds coming from her partially open mouth and apart from a small crease between her eyebrows, there was no tension in her muscles.

Serena tried, valiantly, to compose herself, fighting the giggle bubbling up from her stomach at the whole situation, wondering when exactly Bernie had drifted off without Serena noticing. She’d had said goodnight to Jason, albeit vaguely, barely ten minutes ago. Apparently, that was long enough. Stretching her hand further around, Serena tucked a few strands of blonde behind Bernie’s ear and brushed a kiss to her forehead, resolved to let the woman sleep as she clearly needed.

Instead of turning back to the television, Serena used the chance to look over the other woman, able to notice details in this close position that she couldn’t normally. There were purple shadows partly hidden by those long eyelashes, signs that Bernie had been sleeping as fitfully as Serena had these past weeks. There was also a small loss of fullness to her cheek, leading Serena to wonder if perhaps Bernie hadn’t been eating well either.

Sighing gently, Serena continued her massage of the woman’s scalp, mourning the fact Bernie had thought it so very necessary to run off to another country in order to sort anything out when really what they needed was right here, right now. Still, Serena couldn’t help feeling warm when she thought of the mad dash Bernie must have made to make it home the minute she found out Serena was hurt. When it came to a crisis, Bernie usually made the right choice.

Tracing her gaze across the beautiful features she had missed so much, Serena tried not to shift when her attention caught on those perfect, pink lips. Those lips that she had missed so much, that had turned her world upside down in one fell swoop, that had realigned so many things she’d thought she’d known about herself.

Serena felt a surge of excitement tingle all the way through her at the thought that she was finally free to kiss those lips whenever she felt like it. There were no more secrets to be kept, no more doors to shut. In fact, there were a lot of doors Serena was very interested in opening now.

Just for a moment, Serena lost herself to the image of Bernie laying back on her bed upstairs, propped up on her elbows, one leg folded slightly to the side, a daring expression beckoning Serena forward. And towards it Serena went, laying herself carefully on top of the svelte woman, arms quivering but holding her up just enough to tease Bernie with her closeness. 

Expelling a breath and bringing herself sharply back to reality, Serena blinked, surprised even now at how Bernie could affect her. Only to find two dark brown eyes gazing back at her with a knowing look in their depths and a smirk tugging those pink lips upwards on one side. Serena flushed hotly, making Bernie arch an eyebrow, her entire expression practically shouting ‘I know what you were thinking’.

“Serena…” Bernie murmured, husky and full of sleep but still managing to inflame every inch of Serena that heard it.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.” Serena chirped, playing off her embarrassment by combing out the rumpled hairs on the side of Bernie’s head where she had been pressed against Serena.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have drifted off, I just…” Bernie looked down, not moving away but lifting her head from Serena’s shoulder, apparently reconsidering the words she’d been about to say.

“Just?” Serena prodded gently, very much wanting to know.

“I haven’t felt that safe in a long while.” Bernie finally whispered, one hand tugging the blanket a little more securely over their laps. Serena felt the words close up her throat, the emotion and honesty in them far more potent than she’d expected, and she fought the welling up in her eyes as she nudged Bernie’s head back up to meet hers.

“I’m glad.” Serena told her quietly, a tremulous smile being shared between them. Then Bernie’s eyes drifted down to her lips and a different kind of tremor swept through them both. Serena considered making a quip about keeping a lady waiting but couldn’t bring herself to in light of what Bernie had shared with her. 

Instead, Serena decided to kiss the slightly dazed woman she was utterly in love with, Bernie apparently deciding the same as they both closed the distance and pressed their lips together. Because one, two, three kisses would never ever be enough.

Using the hand in Bernie’s hair, Serena drew the other woman closer as she leaned back into the sofa, prompting the blonde to shift herself sideways, then eventually across Serena so they were pressed deliciously against each other, along their torsos. A stifled moan drifted up from between them and Serena could not honestly say who it came from, she was so engaged in their kiss.

As their contact lengthened and grew, Serena remembered her words to Bernie earlier about not being disturbed and was incredibly grateful that they had this chance now. Pressing and giving into this kiss felt as natural as breathing, creating sensations and drawing out reactions Serena savoured every second of.

There was no reason left to hold back - no one to interrupt, no one watching, no one expecting them. Their earlier reunion and subsequent passion in front of the ward had served a purpose then, but Serena was glad to acknowledge they were deliciously alone now. The night was theirs. They could do exactly what they wanted.

Drawing her good hand down from Bernie’s hair, Serena skated her touch lightly down that exquisite neck, before doubling back and tucking her fingers under the collar of Bernie’s shirt, kneading the muscles she found there. This time, the moan was definitely Bernie’s and Serena smirked before Bernie nudged her head slightly and opened her mouth, their connection instantly becoming far more intimate.

Serena felt herself melt back into the cushions, the new sensations stealing any thought other than Bernie’s weight and heat and touch. Then a dextrous hand shifted from her shoulder to her collarbone, tracing along the edges of fabric, the passing of warmth near where Serena suddenly realised she needed it making her gasp and arch.

The reaction seemed to catch Bernie’s attention and she slowed their kiss, before drawing reluctantly away, her eyes so dark when they found Serena’s.

“Are you - should we,” Bernie stuttered, apparently trying to catch her breath and Serena looked up at her with an endeared expression that couldn’t help but be tinged with exasperation.

“Yes, we certainly should. Unless you…” Serena suddenly faltered, realising that Bernie needed a say in this too. It was quite the whirlwind she’d experienced today.

“I want to. I definitely want to. But is it - are we rushing things?” Bernie asked, gazing down at Serena, who didn’t doubt for a minute that Bernie was trying desperately to do the right thing by them both.

“I think, all things considered, we passed the ‘rushing it’ stage after the ‘confined to theatre’ conversation, don’t you agree?” Serena answered innocently before smirking at the surprise on Bernie’s face. “I don’t need any more time to think about this. But it’s ok if you do.” Serena reassured, stroking her thumb up and down the back of Bernie’s neck.

There was a moment of contemplation, where Bernie just swept her gaze over her, her thumb finding a home in the hollow of Serena’s sternum. And Serena held her breath, absolutely willing to do what Bernie needed of her. Then Bernie’s shoulders settled downwards and a smile took hold of her.

“I don’t. I just need you.” And Bernie didn’t wait any longer after that. Serena found herself instantly devoured by Bernie’s kiss, a hand curving around the back of her head, rubbing into her scalp, playing with her hair. Serena gasped in a breath and returned each pressure, joy and anticipation surging through her.

Feeling a hunger she’d been ignoring or deflecting for far too long rising through her rushing blood, Serena dug her teeth lightly into Bernie’s lip just for a second, drawing a groan she relished. Then she swept her touch down to the first of a deplorable number of buttons, determined to see more of the woman she loved.

It was then Serena made an error. She raised her previously unused hand to assist with the pesky button, only to be sharply reminded why exactly she hadn’t been using that hand. A pained sound escaped from her throat despite her best efforts as the twinge travelled along her muscles and she tensed against it. Bernie paused instantly, knowing the difference, drawing back to see Serena’s expression.

Serena cursed under her breath, looking away from the woman on top of her, worrying she had completely ruined the moment. Bernie continued to look at her, Serena could feel it, even as she carefully set her arm back on the sofa beside her, adjusting the angle until it no longer sparked pain. Then a gentle hand cupped the side of her face, drawing her gaze up to Bernie’s, who was soft and full of something Serena dared to hope was love.

“Maybe we should move this upstairs.” Bernie murmured, nuzzling her nose alongside Serena’s, whose eyebrows jumped in surprise and Bernie apparently felt it. “Easier to maneuver on a flat surface.” Bernie added with a smirk and Serena felt her tension ease at the confidence.

“Bernie, I - I won’t be able to do very much,” Serena admitted in a hushed voice, eyes darting away again at having to admit her own shortcomings when she had instigated this.

“Trust me Serena, you will be able to do plenty.” Bernie husked into her ear, causing a delicious tremble to begin up Serena’s spine and her eyes closed instinctively at the promise in that voice.

“You’re pretty confident for someone who was dead to the world half an hour ago.” Serena parried back, the breathless quality to her voice depleting the sass in it considerably.

“A ten minute nap with you and I’m ready to take on the world. Quite the superpower you have there.” Bernie grinned and Serena couldn’t contain her laugh, finally able to meet Bernie’s eyes again to give her a disbelieving look that dissolved immediately under a firm, deep kiss. Serena wasn’t conscious of anything other than Bernie’s lips on her own until they parted once again.

“Upstairs?” Serena repeated finally, a little dazed herself.

“Upstairs.” Bernie agreed, sliding backwards off Serena’s lap to standing, holding out a hand that Serena immediately took, energised by the hunger she could see in the other woman’s expression.

Serena used the hand in hers to lead them both up the stairs, unwilling to linger where there was a possibility they could disturb Jason (not a conversation she wanted to have tonight). Instead, she kept Bernie close to her back and drew them both into her bedroom, shutting the door softly.

As she turned around, Serena was expecting Bernie to be taking in the room, assessing the terrain - she usually did, in any new situation. But Bernie, it seemed, only had eyes for her tonight. Serena felt her breath leave her sharply at being the sole focus of that attention before drawing Bernie further into her room, towards the large bed.

“You know, I had a dream about today. Last night, actually.” Serena finally admitted the curious coincidence that had been tickling at the corners of her mind since Bernie’s appearance on the ward earlier.

“Really?” Bernie asked, looking amazed.

“Yes. You were stood across the corridor from me, and everyone was watching, but I didn’t even care because I’d missed you so much and there you were and I just wanted…”

Bernie’s eyes were just catching the faintest traces of light in the room and Serena licked her lips, knowing her words were revealing, but not willing to take them back. Bernie’s expression wavered between obvious exhilaration and worry, unsure about what her reaction should be, but Serena simply smiled back, curving a hand around the edge of Bernie’s face, knowing that would be enough.

With a breath of relief, Bernie kissed Serena’s wrist, before looking back into Serena’s eyes. Serena suddenly became nervous, not having approached this situation in this way before. Bernie seemed to sense her wonder and framed her face with her hands, a smile taking over the blonde’s face before she leaned forward and kissed Serena firmly.

That was familiar and Serena leaned into their connection, finding reassurance in how wonderfully synchronised they were now, how easily they found the best angles and how they seemed to speak to each other through that shared meeting of emotions. Gently, as they both leaned into that kiss, Bernie eased her hands away, down, gliding underneath Serena’s customary shirt and pushing it away from her shoulders.

Feeling the material pool along her back, at her elbows, Serena straightened her arms and let the orange fabric fall away, feeling it catch a little on the arm brace but a quick shimmy dispelled it completely. Bernie’s breath hitched as she drew away and took in the sight of Serena Campbell without the first layer of her armour and Serena felt loved.

Soft, gentle hands explored the tops of her shoulders, counting freckles and tracing muscle, all with a fascination Serena had never dared imagine, before Bernie leaned back in to encircle Serena in her arms, finding the hem of her dark top and drawing it upwards, caressing the skin beneath ever so lightly.

Serena tilted her head to press kisses along Bernie’s jaw, nudging her ear with her nose, delighting in the closeness as Bernie continued to draw up the material, finally moving her hands to coax the top from hugging across Serena’s chest. With a steeled sigh, Serena leaned back, lifting her arms so Bernie could guide the top away from her.

Bernie’s mouth parted and her expression was one Serena found utterly wonderful as dark eyes traced across the newly revealed skin, fingers tracing across rises and falls, skirting across a soft abdomen, that Serena felt the urge to hide but Bernie got there first, pressing her palm against it and spreading her fingers across it, as first one kiss, then another, was pressed to the edge of Serena’s mouth.

“You are beautiful, Serena Campbell.” Bernie whispered against her lips, and for the first time since Serena had begun to notice wrinkles and softening of other places, she truly believed it. Serena breathed heavily against Bernie’s mouth, taking in the moment, before kissing her again.

Content to leave Bernie’s hand where it was, for the moment, Serena turned her attention to the shirt button she had attempted to deal with earlier, narrowing her focus to undoing the first, then the second, with just her one useful hand. She did her best not to be bitter about how long it took but instantly forgot her ill-temper when Bernie drew both sides apart and shunted the clothing off her frame.

In just a plain, flesh-coloured bra, Serena could not think of another sight she had seen that she appreciated quite as much as Bernie Wolfe. The dark jeans contrasted perfectly with her pale skin, her figure called out to Serena’s fingers and mouth, just everything needed to be touched.

Darting her gaze up, she gave Bernie a look that she hoped communicated all the awe she felt for this amazing creature before drawing patterns across the marred and unmarred skin of the woman she loved, who had seen so much pain but had made it here. Serena was so grateful she had.

Shifting forward a step or two, Serena brushed her lips over the rise of Bernie’s chest, following pathways she created as she explored the curvature of this woman. She heard a stuttered breath or two from above her and nuzzled the skin she’d found with her nose before looking up, wanting to make sure Bernie was ok.

Bernie’s eyes were shut and her hands were clenched at her sides but it didn’t seem to be a physical pain, more like the effort of holding something extremely powerful back. Serena understood that. Reaching for one clenched hand, Serena unfolded those long fingers and drew them to her waist, watching as Bernie’s eyes opened and blazed across the small space into her own.

Nodding her continued agreement, Serena did her best to regulate her own breath as Bernie’s eyes dragged down her body to the button below her navel, her fingers reaching for it and tugging it open, pushing down the zip and making quick work of pushing the trousers from her hips completely. Serena felt the cooler air on her skin briefly but was soon distracted by the hurried rush of air from Bernie.

Feeling bold in the face of Bernie’s desire, Serena repeated the same actions on the other woman, who thankfully realised that Serena would not be able to extract her from her rather tight jeans with one hand so completed the task for her. Serena soon realised why Bernie had lost her breath just now - it was a stunning sight, to see the one you loved so bare.

Bernie’s legs seemed to go on forever and Serena lost what semblance of calm she’d managed to cobble together at the thought of those legs being wrapped around her own waist, being intertwined with her own, being pressed into her… Serena lunged across the distance between them and kissed Bernie desperately, her hand finding purchase at the small of Bernie’s back, tugging them closer together.

It took very little time, it seemed, after that for both of them to divest each other of the remaining pieces of clothing they both still wore (Serena was fairly sure Bernie had flung her bra in such a manner as it may have ended up on the door handle and she hoped she’d remember where to look for it in the morning). Once they were both completely bare, Serena took a step backwards, edging onto the bed behind her, drawing Bernie with her.

Bernie was still taller than her once they were both kneeling on the bed but Serena didn’t mind, just kept kissing her, needing her close, dizzy from how much she wanted this woman. With a quick series of lips being pressed to her jaw, Bernie somehow guided Serena down onto her back, while Bernie stretched out along her side, an arm resting in the valley on her chest.

Fingertips danced across her clavicle, drawing circles into her skin that felt warm and alive under the touch and Serena couldn’t help burying her hand once more into Bernie’s hair, holding her mouth to her own, sharing that kiss between them.

“Serena… Serena…” Bernie gasped, drawing back just for a moment before leaning in again when Serena made a sound of protest. “Can I-” Bernie tried again, after a moment.

“Yes. Just yes.” Serena panted, pressing her lips to Bernie’s cheek, then her hair line, then her forehead, her entire body shifting restlessly with the thought of what was to come. With a quick gulp of air, Serena watched as Bernie shifted down her body, lips finding the tendon in her neck, lips worrying at the tension she found there before moving further.

“Wait! Wait, there was something I had to say. Something I need you to know…” Bernie forcibly wrenched her mouth away from Serena and rose back up to meet her eyes. Serena felt her own eyes go wide in fear, terrified that Bernie was about to redact the entire evening, but once she got a look at the dark brown eyes boring into her own, she knew that wasn’t the case.

“I love you, Serena Campbell. You are inspiring and everything I’ve never been and I want to prove just how much I want you in my life, if you’ll let me.” Bernie gasped out, pulling her body upwards away from Serena, just to be sure that Serena understood. Serena could have cried at the words, stunned and spectacularly happy. How long had she hoped to hear them? And now here they were, given to her so perfectly and freely.

Serena burned them into her memory, for posterity, for her own need. Bernie loved her.

“Prove it, if you need to. I already know I need you close.” Serena murmured before leaning up and pressing a swift kiss to her mouth. “You know I love you, Bernie. Far more than I could have possibly imagined.” Serena tried desperately to keep her voice level as their lips brushed together with the words.

A level voice was made impossible though, when faced the joy in Bernie’s features as she registered the words, bringing a throat-filling happiness with them. Not a feeling Serena could swallow down and pass by, just then. With a shake of her smile and her hair, Bernie sank back onto Serena’s skin, exploring across the expanse as if it were a long lost treasure.

Serena fought her eyelids open to take in the sight of Bernie’s face grazing across her chest, needing the image to believe it was true, feeling her body coil up at the idea that this incredible woman was doing all of this to her. But Serena couldn’t keep her eyes open when Bernie fastened her lips in certain places, instinctively finding the most sensitive areas, moving her tongue and teeth across them, drawing out cries from Serena’s mouth as she arched upwards, eyes pressed shut.

Bernie lingered there, leaving no inch of skin untouched and Serena wondered if Bernie was trying to learn every single one of her places that made her unravel. At this rate, she would achieve that in no time. It was almost overwhelming, to feel so adored, to be receiving so much pleasure. Serena gripped the sheets beneath her as best she could and attempted to contain her reactions.

Then Bernie began kissing across her stomach and Serena lost her breath completely. Was she really going to - now? Right now? The first time? Bernie breathed across her skin just above dark wisps and Serena groaned, her lower body twitching from side to side, yearning rising up as strongly as it ever had.

More kisses told Serena of the blazing trail Bernie left across her lower body before finally finding the place Serena so very much wanted her to be, touches, pressure, warmth drawing euphoria and tension from Serena’s body. There were incoherent noises coming from her mouth that Serena was peripherally aware of but they didn’t matter. Only Bernie’s touch on her skin mattered.

Patterns and movement began to firm, drawing Serena further into the crest of sensation she was very quickly climbing, chasing, following every movement Bernie pressed into her, responding with a willing she had no control over. Light fingers teased around the periphery while Bernie’s mouth loved her into oblivion, the intensity washing over Serena’s mind, erasing any thought but how magnificent this was.

It didn’t take long - in fact, if Serena had any concept of time, she would have been faintly embarrassed, but Serena only knew a very small fraction of reality just then and she was quite overjoyed with that. Bernie coaxed her higher, pressure changing, depth being explored, speed increasing until Serena simply could not take it any more.

A cry spilled out of her, her body tensing up, resisting the rhythm she’d been maintaining, clamping down on those points she needed to carry through this feeling, her mind gloriously blank, just for a few seconds at she wavered at the peak. Then she crashed down into the mattress, grinding into the contact she still had, drawing out the moment for as long as possible, marvelling at how easily Bernie had drawn this from her and how magical it all was.

It took a few minutes for Serena to get her breath back, to become truly aware of her surroundings, and she relished those moments of returning to herself. It was a memory-worthy moment, this first experience of being loved by Bernie Wolfe. It was spectacular.

As she became aware of herself again, Serena realised Bernie had remained near her hips, light kisses being applied to the curves of her hips before a head of soft hair was laid gently on the curve there and Serena did her best not to disturb as she lifted her head and gazed down her own body to take in the exquisite site of Bernie finding peace, resting, on her body.

With loving fingers, Serena brushed away a blonde fringe, entranced by the expression she could see. Following the line of her neck and shoulder, Serena searched for slender fingers to entwine with her own, finally drawing them up to her mouth and pressing a kiss to them.

That drew Bernie’s attention and her head tipped upwards to meet Serena’s dark, enticed gaze, though the eyes that Serena examined still looked vaguely dazed. Smiling lazily, Serena traced an outline around those perfect lips, very conscious of the weight of her gaze, very willing to meet the challenge that would follow.

With a short, sharp intake of breath, Bernie lifted herself from Serena’s hip and rose to meet soft, kissed lips. Their connection grew and expanded as Serena managed to tug her across her body, needing more contact, feeling the lethargy recede as she imagining the look on Bernie’s face after she’d conceded to her body’s need.

Bernie needed to know Serena was very much a part of this, that she wanted Bernie as much as anyone had ever wanted her, possibly more. Gliding a hand down Bernie’s back, Serena drew her down onto her body, their kisses growing in intensity.

On instinct, Serena shifted her legs, drawing one up to press her thigh into a heat she’d felt and wanted to appease. The reaction was instant - Bernie cried out and pushed down into the touch, her back curving upwards as she endeavoured to control her reaction, her mouth gasping and wrenching away from Serena’s as she closed her eyes tightly.

With a gentle pressure from the hand at her back, Serena guided Bernie back to contact with her thigh, fluttering kisses across her hair before finding her cheek and mouth again, filling the depth, caressing every sensitive inch she could find. Thankfully, a rhythm began to build, Bernie gliding up and down her body, colliding with strong muscle, drawing out low hums and grunts.

Serena could not contain her surprise and delight at how easy this all could be, how naturally they found a pace together, how easily they adjusted to fit each other against them in the most pleasurable way possible. Bernie shifted and her breath fanned across Serena’s face, the building agony visible in her expression as Serena adjusted to compensate.

With care, Serena inclined her head to fasten her mouth around Bernie’s shoulder, her teeth ever so gently catching on the exquisitely soft skin before she sucked and delighted in the moan that greeted the action. Undulating together, they both began to race, Serena finding the expressions that flitted across Bernie’s face hypnotising, once she’d drawn back enough to see them.

For the first time since she’d known her, Serena knew Bernie was reacting entirely on instinct, her eyes tightly closed as she rocked back and forth into the centre point Serena had given her. They both felt the crest building, Serena’s fingertips digging just a little into the bottom of Bernie’s spine, finding soft muscle and curving around that as well.

“Serena…” Bernie gasped, burying her face into Serena’s neck, mouthing at the skin without thought apparently before her forehead pressed into the pulse she found. Serena kissed her ear because it was the only part she could reach and shifted beneath the downward pressure, seeking the best contact for the woman who loved her.

It didn’t take long after that. Bernie’s moans and grunts became higher pitched, closer together, the pressure heavier against Serena’s thigh, all of it building together into a crescendo. Serena felt overwhelmed at how mutual this was, her joy at Bernie’s growing delight clouding her mind while the blonde guided them both to the height of a new experience.

With a few more movements shared between them, Serena felt a significant surge of triumph and love as Bernie shuddered and moaned into her ear, her body stiffened but still pushing, quivering. Serena felt the moment across her entire body, breathing heavily herself as she felt warmth everywhere, but most especially where Bernie was.

A soft few breaths reached her as Bernie relaxed and sunk unapologetically downwards, her entire body curling around Serena’s, seeking every point of contact they could possibly keep between them. With a grin she could not have withdrawn, even if she had been inclined to do so, Serena dropped several kisses onto Bernie’s curls, a hand smoothing up and down her spine.

There they lay, in mutual euphoria, for an unimaginable amount of time, revelling in finally being so honest and entwined. Serena was not ashamed to admit she dozed through those moments, the happiness and pleasure easily relaxing her mind to the point she could let go of reality.

Ever so slowly, Bernie seemed to come back to herself, kisses being pressed to Serena’s neck and shoulder as two hands revived and began caressing where they could reach. With a nudge, Serena was glad to find Bernie leaning up, meeting her eyes.

They shared a smile between them, one of wonder and joy, tempered by awe at what they had just done, what they were now, what they were now building towards. It reminded Serena sharply of their smile before their very first kiss - painfully honest and raw. But indescribably beautiful.

Just for a moment, Bernie’s expression went from a smile to a grin before she leaned down and pressed another kiss to Serena’s lips, slowly and with intention seeping through each movement. Serena lost her breath at the idea that Bernie was not instantly exhausted, still had energy to communicate how earnestly she’d enjoyed the entire night.

Bernie drew back from that kiss and brushed more across Serena’s cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her jaw, while Serena could not help but gravitate into the touch, revelling in the affection Bernie had previously found difficult to bestow.

“Serena,” Bernie murmured against her skin and she endeavoured to open her eyes from where they’d been shut in such exquisite bliss.

“Yes Bernie?” She managed to whisper back, with a smile that felt momentous.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Bernie asked in a hushed tone, her eyebrows raised, as if she honestly expected Serena to at least contemplate refusing her.

“I’d be furious if you slept anywhere else.” Serena informed her shortly, with a smirk, drawing her closer and tucked her head under her chin.

“And everyone knows it’s unwise to invoke the wrath of Serena Campbell.” Bernie chuckled as she nuzzled her nose against Serena’s collarbones.

“Exactly. So you just go to sleep where you are.” Serena told her with an audible smile, curling her uninjured arm around Bernie’s waist, tracing along her ribs, taking in the new scents the woman had brought to her bed, luxuriating in each one.

“Yes Fräulein.” Bernie murmured and Serena couldn’t help chuckling, having missed this aspect of their relationship more than anything else. Nuzzling her head down into Bernie’s protectively, Serena tucked the duvet around them with some help and closed her eyes.

Everything was exactly as it should be. They’d travelled the long road and it had led them here. Serena couldn’t be happier.

.

A/N2: Bernie, get your lanky blonde arse back to this sodding rain-covered heap of an island so your blessed cinnamon roll of a AAU co-lead can shout how much she loves you at you until you believe it!


End file.
